


Brighter Future

by Hat_Lord_Ave



Series: That Fic Where Nina gets a happy ending [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hat_Lord_Ave/pseuds/Hat_Lord_Ave
Summary: An alternate universe where the Elric brothers discover Shou Tucker's plans before he enacts them. Knowing this, they're able to save Nina from the horrible fate her father had planned for her.
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Series: That Fic Where Nina gets a happy ending [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878421
Kudos: 13





	Brighter Future

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly really excited to get this going!! I've had the idea in my head for a while and I hope i can do it Justice. This first chapter will start off as a flashback of sorts, before catching up to the present at the end, and it's a bit short, but please enjoy!!

It had been a coincidence really. Ed had been chasing Alexander around the house again and had accidentally fallen into a cabinet and knocked it over, as well as the box on top of it. The box's contents, now strewn all over the floor, were letters. Now, lots of people kept letters, but usually, those letters belonged to them. These letters were all addressed to Nina's mother from Nina, and all of them were sealed, not a single one had been opened.

That was red flag number one. What reason could there be to hide all of Nina's letters instead of sending them? Figuring something was up, Ed had taken it upon himself to snoop around for answers, while Alphonse paid a visit to the address on the letters. Red flags number two and three followed not too long after in the form of a coded notebook in Tucker's office, and Nina's grandmother not having even heard from her daughter and granddaughter in years, let alone seen them.

It had become horrifyingly clear why that was once the brothers had decoded Tucker's journal. It didn't seem _too_ out of place at first, just research notes, but as they soon realized, the notes were from the time Tucker had made his talking chimera. something hadn't seemed right...Mrs. Tucker's disappearance, Mr. Tucker hiding his daughter's letters under the pretense of sending them, the lie about his wife leaving him to stay with her mother...and it had all happened as soon as he made the talking chimera.

It had been easy enough to put two and two together after that, but they'd needed concrete proof. Alphonse had taken Nina and Alexander out for "a walk around town", but had actually brought them to Maes Hughes, trusting him enough to tell them what they learned, and their hunch about what he was planning for in order to keep his status. The original plan had been for Edward to wait for Alphonse to return so they could confront Tucker together, but impatient as he was, Ed dropped that plan and confronted Tucker himself.

Not only did Tucker confess to turning his wife into the first talking chimera, but he revealed Ed and Al's suspicions about his plan to turn Nina into the next one to be true. It was lucky all involved that Al had gotten back when he did, or Ed _might've_ gotten jailed for manslaughter. 

That had been last week. Shou Tucker was in prison awaiting his sentence, and Nina was staying with the Hughes family. As for Edward and Alphonse, they'd saved Nina, but what now? They couldn't rely on Commander Hughes and his family forever, as much as they seemed to adore Nina, they already had enough on their plate. But the brothers also couldn't just leave her in an orphanage somewhere, that would be cruel. Besides, Alexander wouldn't be able to go with her if that happened, and Nina had lost enough already. 

And so Edward sat on a chair in the Hughes family's spare room, his chin resting in the palm of his hand as he tried to think of a way to fix this. "Brother-" Alphonse started before Ed suddenly stood up so fast his chair tumbled over as a look of revelation crossed his face, and was then was almost immediately replaced by fear. "Brother what is it?!"  
"well Al...I've got an idea, though I'm not sure you're gunna like it"  
"What?! Tell me!!"  
Ed let out a sigh before turning to face a very concerned Alphonse with a nervous grin

"I think we need to pay Teacher a visit"


End file.
